


Buscando un compañero

by lockedin221B



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Kiss, M/M, Spanish Translation, Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedin221B/pseuds/lockedin221B
Summary: help•mate (ˈhelpˌmāt) -nombre:un acompañante útil o compañero, especialmente el marido o mujer de una persona.En un universo donde solo los ricos pueden permitirse el suero para ver su alma gemela, Sherlock casi se ha rendido en encontrar la suya.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 31





	Buscando un compañero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GizmoTrinket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GizmoTrinket/gifts).
  * A translation of [Finding a Helpmate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796695) by [GizmoTrinket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GizmoTrinket/pseuds/GizmoTrinket). 



-Estoy segura de que encontrarás a tu alma gemela este año, cariño.

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco con las palabras de su madre. Decía eso todos los años. Sherlock casi tenía treinta años, nadie había tardado tanto tiempo en encontrar su alma gemela. Era posible que el alma gemela de Sherlock hubiera muerto antes de que se pudieran conocer pero Sherlock prefería pensar que Sally Donovan tenía razón cuando decía que simplemente él no tenía una.

Las almas gemelas eran algo que solo la clase alta se podía permitir encontrar. El suero que permitía ver a la gente el aura de sus almas gemelas era escandalosamente caro y Sherlock no podía evitar sentir que había estado malgastando el dinero de sus padres durante los últimos diez años.

Sherlock pululaba en los bordes de la fiesta, divirtiéndose deduciendo a los invitados. Cuando se cansó de eso dedujo a los camareros. Ninguno de ellos había encontrado a su alma gemela y bastantes se habían casado aunque había una importante cantidad de gente joven que habían aceptado el empleo por la oportunidad que su alma gemela fuera una de la élite y les cogieran en sus brazos a medianoche.

La sala era larga, construida específicamente para este propósito. La gente se mezclaba, esperando a que se pusiera el sol para tomarse el suero. Las auras se veían mejor con poca luz. La gente tenía hasta la media noche en nochevieja para encontrar a su otra mitad y besarles para crear la unión de las almas. Sherlock no era de la gente que creía que su alma gemela resolvería todo sus problemas. Sabía bien que la mayoría del veinticinco por ciento de la gente en una unión encontraba alivio en la cama de otras personas. Sherlock hizo los cálculos en su cabeza para ver si las parejas unidas aquí eran alguna indicación de que ese número había subido hasta el treinta por ciento.

Mycroft, el hermano mayor de Sherlock, diría que Sherlock era un romántico. Mycroft provocaba implacablemente a Sherlock por su falta de vida amorosa. Sherlock no era un romántico, no lo era. Solo porque no le viera el sentido a practicar sexo no significaba que estuviera esperando por un extraño. Y si nunca había besado a nadie simplemente era porque besar era solo un preludio del sexo.

Los médicos entraron y la gente empezó a hacer cola para la inyección. Sherlock era más que capaz de inyectarse su propia dosis pero como acababa de salir de rehabilitación, la familia de Sherlock pensó que era mejor si nadie le daba una aguja.

Algunas personas en la sala subieron las cejas cuando Sherlock se puso a la cola. Sherlock había hecho todo en su poder para parecer más joven pero era obvio que era el más mayor de los que iban a ponerse un inyección esa noche.

Mientras la fila se movía Sherlock se estaba poniendo nervioso. Se preguntaba las mismas cosas que se preguntaba cada año ¿iba a encontrar a su alma gemela este año? ¿Cómo sería? ¿Sería capaz de tolerarle o tendría una aventura? Sherlock siempre pensaba en general pero esperaba que fuera un hombre. Sherlock no encontraba atractivas a las mujeres. Podía apreciar cuando una mujer era atractiva de la misma forma que uno encontraría atractivo un cuadro. La mayoría de las mujeres eran agradables para ver pero no quería tener sexo con ellas.

Cuando Sherlock estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para echar un buen vistazo, dedujo a su médico. El hombre era la persona más interesante de la sala. Atractivo, pero no tanto para tener un complejo por ello, herido en acto de servicio. El médico le sonrió a la mujer delante de Sherlock y flirteó con ella un poco. Sherlock vio que su sonrisa era brillante. Se descubrió a sí mismo pensando que era una pena que el doctor fuera hetero.

La mujer recibió su inyección y siguió adelante y Sherlock se encontró trastabillando. Estaba aturullado cuando se quitó la chaqueta y maldijo cuando se dio cuenta que no tenía donde colgarla. La dobló sobre un brazo y se desabrochó la manga. Se paró: no quería que el médico viera las marcas de aguja.

Sherlock decidió que debería ahorrarse a sí mismo la vergüenza y salió de la fila. Cuando pasó al lado de otra mesa robó una aguja limpia. Se fue al baño y suspiró. ¿Por qué se molestaba? Alzó el pequeño vial de suero. Estaba tentado a irse y venderlo, ganaría mucho dinero pero el suero solo funcionaba en nochevieja, no podría conseguir una buena guerra de ofertas en las pocas horas en las que sería útil. Y de todas formas ¿para qué necesitaba el dinero? No iba a volver a las drogas y su fideicomiso cubría todos sus gastos. Pero claro, una de las condiciones de la modalidad de alojamiento que tenía era encontrar un compañero de piso. Sherlock había esperado que su alma gemela fuera su compañero de piso pero…

Este era el último año, decidió. Después de este año asumiría que su alma gemela murió y no se molestaría más con esta tonta tradición. Abrió la aguja y la había destapado cuando la puerta del baño se abrió, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio. Sherlock soltó la aguja y se cayó al lavabo. El lavabo parecía limpio pero Sherlock había hecho cultivos de las bacterias que crecían en los lavabos de los baños públicos.

Sherlock suspiró. La persona que había chocado con él era uno de los camareros, había cogido el vial y había echado a correr. Sherlock le persiguió pero fue el adorable doctor rubio el que placó al ladrón en el aparcamiento. El vial voló por los aires antes de hacerse añicos contra el suelo.

Sherlock suspiró otra vez. Bueno, parecía que el año pasado fue su último año. Entraría dentro y ni siquiera tendría que fingir que no veía a su alma gemela. Tal vez tendría suerte y le encontraría a él pero Sherlock pensó que era el destino, decepcionándole de manera más suave de lo que lo había hecho en el pasado. Esta vez no habría una fachada calmada que mantener mientras armaba revuelo para buscar en la sala abarrotada.

Sherlock sacó unas esposas de Lestrade y llamó al agente para arrestar apropiadamente al ladrón. –Me robó el suero antes de romperlo en su intento de huida, apostaría a que eso vale varios cargos, Lestrade. Ahora ven a por él antes de que se haga más daño intentando zafarse de tus esposas.

El detective murmuró algo sobre arrestos ilegales pero Sherlock no estaba escuchando realmente. Estaba ocupado observando al doctor buscando en sus bolsillos y Sherlock se preguntó si se había dado cuenta de que no había necesitado su bastón. No lo había usado para levantarse y su placaje fue de libro. La cojera era claramente psicosomática.

-Tenga, use el mío-, dijo dándole un vial a Sherlock.

-Oh…-. Sherlock no estaba esperando eso. Sabía que le podían pagar a los médicos con suero pero no había esperado que este doctor cogiera esa opción. El hombre estaba obviamente falto de dinero. Dándose cuenta de que no le había dado las gracias de manera apropiada al doctor dijo, –Gracias-. Pero Sherlock no se movió para coger el vial.

Notó el bronceado en la muñeca del doctor y tuvo que preguntar. – ¿Afganistán o Irak?

-¿Disculpe?

-¿Cuál fue, Afganistán o Irak?

-Afganistán. Disculpe, ¿cómo supo…?

La pregunta del doctor fue interrumpida por un doctor alegre llamándolo. – ¡John! ¡John Watson!-. El otro doctor se presentó. –Stamford, Mike Stamford. Estuvimos en Bart’s juntos.

Sherlock apoyó su peso en el otro pie. ¿Dónde estaba Lestrade? Se estaba haciendo tarde, si tenía alguna oportunidad de que su alma gemela tomara el suero y lo viera antes de medianoche tenía que entrar ahí ahora.

Los médicos empezaron a hablar y Sherlock desconectó. Su corazón se hundió cuando miró el reloj y vio que eran las once. Lestrade era el alma gemela de Mycroft y se habían conocido cuando detuvieron a Sherlock por solicitación en la fiesta del año pasado. Mycroft había estado más insufrible que nunca después pero tener un detective en la familia permitía a Sherlock trabajar en casos mientras que permaneciera limpio.

-Se hace tarde, John. ¿Quieres que te ponga el suero que tienes en la mano?-, preguntó el doctor Stamford.

-Um, no. En realidad estaba a punto de dárselo a él. Verás, rompí el suyo accidentalmente-. John se frotó el cuello como si estuviera incómodo.

-Oh, no te preocupes. Pusieron lo suficiente para dos dosis en cada vial. Os pondré la mitad a cada uno-, dijo el doctor Stamford alegremente.

-¿De verdad?-, preguntó Sherlock. No tenía ni idea. Qué desperdicio.

-Bueno, el suero funciona con el peso y tener de más nunca ha hecho daño a nadie así que simplemente ponen la dosis máxima. Los dos estáis tan delgados que no debería importar. Yo en cambio, necesitaría la dosis completa-, se rió de sí mismo y fue a su coche a por dos agujas limpias.

Sherlock miró su reloj, veinte minutos hasta medianoche, mucho tiempo para volver a la fiesta.

-Entonces-, empezó John a entablar conversación. – ¿A qué se dedica?

-Soy detective asesor, el único en el mundo-, explicó Sherlock.

-Oh-, dijo John, el ceño fruncido con confusión. – ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

-Quiere decir que cuando la policía no entiende nada, lo cual pasa siempre, me consultan.

-La policía no consulta aficionados.

Sherlock fulminó con la mirada a John. ¿Cómo se atrevía? –Mis primeras palabras para usted fueron Afganistán o Irak.

-Sí, ¿cómo lo supo?

-No lo supe-. Sherlock pensó que era obvio. Había hecho la pregunta después de todo. –Lo vi-. Sherlock explicó lo del bronceado, la cojera psicosomática, la postura, todo lo que había visto y todas las conclusiones a las que había llegado por ello. –Y sé que es un romántico-, concluyó sorprendiéndose a sí mismo. No había tenido intención de decir esa parte pero ahora que lo había hecho terminó. –A pesar de tener poco dinero tomó el suero.

-Eso…

Sherlock se preparó para los insultos que seguramente estaban al caer. A nadie le gustaba ser deducido asó.

-…fue impresionante.

Sherlock parpadeó con sorpresa. – ¿De verdad lo cree?

-¡Por supuesto! Fue extraordinario. Realmente extraordinario-, dijo John.

-¿Qué opinas del violín?-, preguntó Sherlock con una tímida sonrisa. Tener a un médico alrededor sería útil. Además, John era un médico del ejército. El mejor compañero en el que Sherlock podía pensar para esta línea de trabajo. Sherlock estaba seguro de que podía curar la cojera psicosomática de John. Los dos necesitaban compañeros de piso. Estaba destinado a pasar.

-¿Qué?-, preguntó John claramente no siguiendo el hilo de pensamiento de Sherlock.

El doctor Stamford volvió y Sherlock dejó que John fuera primero. Se aseguró de colocar su cuerpo para que el doctor Watson no pudiera ver su antebrazo. El doctor Stamford le dio a Sherlock una mirada de lástima que Sherlock ignoró. Estaba limpio y su pasado no era asunto de nadie excepto suyo. El doctor Stamford puso una tirita sobre el sitio de la inyección de Sherlock y Sherlock se bajó la manga. Se giró para preguntarle a John que fuera su compañero de piso, asumiendo que ninguno de ellos encontrara a sus almas gemelas esta noche.

El doctor Watson estaba brillando.

-Oh-, jadeó Sherlock.

-Bueno, esto es inesperado-, dijo John.

Sherlock hizo una mueca. Por supuesto, a John le gustaban las mujeres. ¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado? Aun así Sherlock quería que John se mudara. De hecho, sería mejor, no habría otra alma gemela que se llevara a John. Sherlock había pasado todo este tiempo sin afecto físico, ¿qué sería del resto de su vida?

-Toco el violín cuando estoy pensando, a veces no hablo durante días. ¿Te molestaría eso?-. Sherlock estuvo a punto de decir: _Los compañeros de piso potenciales deberían saber lo peor el uno del otro._

Pero John había dado un paso hacia adelante, envolviendo una mano alrededor de la cintura de Sherlock y la otra alrededor de su nuca. John se inclinó, tirando de Sherlock hacia él mientras se ponía de puntillas. Titubeó justo antes de que sus labios se tocaran.

Sherlock cerró el espacio.

Su primer beso fue bastante casto, solo un roce de sus labios. Pero encendió fuegos artificiales en el pecho de Sherlock y ardió en sus venas.

John fue el que rompió el beso.

-Guau-, respiró John.

Sherlock estuvo de acuerdo en silencio. –Pensé que te gustaban las mujeres-, dijo Sherlock. Estaba abochornado. No había querido decir eso.

-Me gustan-, dijo John. –No significa que no me gusten los hombres-. John agachó la cabeza pero sonrió hacia Sherlock.

-Oh, eres bisexual-. Sherlock cayó en la cuenta.

-No me gustan las etiquetas-, dijo John.

Sherlock asintió entendiendo.

-Ni siquiera sé tu nombre-, dijo John con una carcajada.

-Me llamo Sherlock Holmes y la dirección es el 221B de la calle Baker-, guiñó a John, a la gente le gustaba cuando guiñaba. –Múdate conmigo.

-De acuerdo-, acordó John.

El doctor Stamford se había ido durante su intercambio y ninguno de ellos lo había notado hasta que Lestrade apareció para llevarse al ladrón.

-¿Quién es?-, preguntó Lestrade haciendo un gesto hacia John.

-Es mi alma gemela. El doctor John Watson-, dijo Sherlock orgullosamente.

Lestrade le dio la enhorabuena a Sherlock y le dijo que podía ir mañana a dar su declaración.

-¿Hambriento?-, pregunto Sherlock a John tan pronto como Lestrade se hubo marchado.

-Vorazmente hambriento-, dijo John humedeciéndose los labios.


End file.
